A Picture's Worth
by Aragorn
Summary: A single look can hold so much meaning...


Title: A Picture's Worth (1/1)  
Authors: Giles & Fay  
Timeline: end of Graduation Day Part II  
Rating: PG - Maybe less  
Feedback: If it's not too much trouble when you write feedback to me, could you please consider these few questions:  
1)Were you ever bored with the piece?  
2)If so, where?  
3)Do you think I identified well with the characters?  
4)Was there any point at which you said to yourself "Oh, come on!"  
5)Was there any point at which you found your mind wandering?  
6)If so, could you tell me where?  
7)Were there any parts where you felt confused?  
8)Were there any parts you had to read twice or more (due to confusion?)  
9)Is there anything you're still wondering about?   
10)What, in your opinion, could be done to improve the piece?  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns the whole shebang: script, characters, the lot. Well, except, the songs, which are Copyright 2000 Dido and Arista Rercords.  
Author's Notes: Buffy's POV  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
It's done.  
The mayor is dead.  
My mind is a turmoil of thoughts; images that I barely have the strength to process. The various fire-trucks and medical staff are all around, tending to matters, I suppose. Xander says something, but I don't register what he says. My mind answers something on automatically, I don't know what.  
I'm looking around; I'm hoping against hope that Angel survived the battle.  
I don't see him.  
Xander leaves, only to be replaced by Giles.  
"You all right?" he asks.  
"I'm tired," I say simply. Nothing more complex can be formed.  
"I imagine so," he says with a slight chuckle. "It's been quite a couple of days."  
I tell him, "I haven't processed anything yet. My brain isn't functioning on the higher levels. It's pretty much 'fire bad, tree pretty'."  
"Understandable," he says. "Well, when it's working again, congratulate it on a good campaign. You did well."  
"Thank you. I will."  
Giles pauses a bit. My mind is still trying to sort through the events of these past few days. "I, uh, ferreted this out of the wreckage. It may not interest you, but I'd say you earned it." Giles looks around. "There's a certain dramatic irony attached to all this. A synchronicity bordering on predestination, one might say."  
All I can muster is, "Fire bad. Tree pretty."  
"Yes, sorry." He looks around again. "I'll go find Wesley. See if he's still whimpering." He leaves.  
I can still hardly believe that Sunnydale High is no more. Nothing left of it but a disjointed mound of rubble.  
And the mayor is no more.  
Wow. No more archenemy for a while.  
  
I sense something, a feeling I know. Something I know I already miss. A feeling as familiar to me as, well, pain. In all its forms.  
I'm turning around, looking for that familiar face. The face I know I don't want to ever miss.  
You're standing between two of the fire-trucks. People are passing back and forth between us. They mean nothing.  
I somehow know that you're going. That you're already gone. Your eyes. So beautiful and so sad. Inside, my heart is screaming for me to run to you, tell you to stay. I so want you to stay with me forever. How can I live without you, without your love? My soul yearns for yours, my love! We are meant to be together, everything within the very fibre of my being burns within me, telling me that destiny has meant for us to be together!  
But when has destiny ever had say in our lives? Fate plays more of a role than destiny.  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms, if not forever then at least one last time. But maybe it's wiser not. Were I in your arms I'd never leave. Nothing, not hail nor snow, nor devil nor demon, nor Armageddon nor G*d will ever make me leave your arms willingly. And nothing will touch us. Our love is forever.  
But your eyes are telling a different story.  
You're telling me we're over.  
We're done.  
Your eyes lie, Angel.  
And I can tell myself that lie until the world stops turning and the oceans evaporate into nothingness. How can you tell me we're done? How can you?  
Our souls share a common part! I AM that part of you that you refuse to be! Don't I deserve some small recompense for all this? Some small happiness? Ah! But it's happiness that drove you to be Angelus, isn't it? And my love, we can never be truly happy as long as your curse holds true.  
So, Angel.  
I will shed no tears. I will not cry. I do not need you. I do not want you. I NEVER want you in my life.  
But inside my heart weeps and my soul bleeds.  
I will ALWAYS love you.  
  
"I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here.  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me..."  
  
Angel, our souls were meant to be together. I will always love you. Always.  
You turn around and walk off. Smoke from the burning buildings obscure your path back out of my life. Out as mysteriously as you walked in.  
I WILL always love you.  
I will remember you.  
  
"My lover's gone  
His boots no longer by my door  
He left at dawn  
And as I slept  
I felt him go  
Returns no more  
I will not watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
No earthly ships will ever bring him home again  
Bring him home again  
My lover's gone  
I know that kiss will be my last  
No more his song   
The tune upon his lips has passed   
I sing alone  
While I watch the ocean   
My lover's gone  
No earthly ships will ever bring him home again  
Bring him home again  
  
  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&


End file.
